


Trouble Calls

by Caleana_Duck



Series: Call DW [1]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Biting, Blood, Bondage, Choking, Kisses, Language, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Physical Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sloppy, Threesome, Violence, blowjob, cursing, i say noncon but it’s very very mild, im sorry if I forgot to tag something but that should be it, maybe slight plot but not much, saliva, slight fluff towards end, slight noncon, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caleana_Duck/pseuds/Caleana_Duck
Summary: Negaduck has an insatiable curiosity that only Darkwing can satisfy. He takes matters into his own hands by capturing Darkwing, and antics ensue.
Relationships: Darkwing Duck/Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck/Negaduck, Darkwing Duck/Negaduck/Launchpad McQuack, Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack
Series: Call DW [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802707
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Trouble Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously this doesn’t have much plot at all. I did put noncon as a tag, because technically it is, but it’s very mild. I just saw there was a lack of Negaduck and Darkwing content, and decided to write some myself and this is what came out of it.
> 
> Update: There’s a new addition to this story. The wonderful Duckbutts69 has made fanart of it! They have both a Twitter and a Tumblr by the same username.
> 
> https://twitter.com/duckbutts69/status/1267082396152799233?s=21
> 
> Their art is amazing, so go check out the rest of their work as well!

It had been a normal, crime fighting day just like any other. Darkwing had already managed to thwart both Quackerjack and Megavolt, and it wasn’t even noon yet. Darkwing had been applauding himself on a job well done while he was driving back home to check up on Gosalyn. He had Launchpad in the sidecar as usual, who was just listening to Darkwing ramble with a smile on his face.

It had been a surprise when he noticed Negaduck rode up beside them in his own version of the Ratcatcher. Darkwing let out a bark of laughter. “Well, well, it’s a good day when the villains hand themselves in to Darkwing Duck!”

“Hah! You wish, dunderhead. I had something else in mind.” Negaduck growled and showed his sharp teeth through a malicious smile.

On the sides of Negaduck’s wheels, long, jagged spikes protruded out. Negaduck let out a menacing laugh as he rammed into the Ratcatcher as hard as he could. The Ratcatcher’s tires popped, and Darkwing jerked on the steering wheel, trying to regain control. Instead, he sent them veering sideways, and they rolled multiple times until they came to a stop. All that was left was a pile of crushed metal and two unconscious ducks.

“Rise and shine, _Dimwit Duck_.”

Darkwing groaned as his eyes fought to open. His body ached, and it didn’t help that all he could feel was a cold, hard surface beneath him. When his eyes finally opened, he could tell that he was in an abandoned warehouse. There was random machinery, steel bars holding the place up, boxes, and of course the concrete floor he was laying on. He sat up and looked around more. He didn’t see anything noteworthy, until he noticed the large lump about ten feet away from him.

“Launchpad?!” Darkwing yelled. He immediately tried to stand up and run over to his partner, but he ended up falling flat on his beak. He hadn’t realized that his ankles and wrists were tied together.

“Slow your roll, babe.”

Darkwing turned his head to follow the voice. Negaduck was kneeling right beside him, smirking. Darkwing scowled and wiggled his body until he was on his side, facing Negaduck. “What’s your game here, fiend?”

Negaduck sneered and stood up, looming over Darkwing. He reared his leg back, then kicked the vigilante square in the gut. “Game? I guess you can call it a game.” He kicked again in the same spot. “ _You’re_ going to be the loser this time, though.”

Darkwing gasped as the air was repeatedly knocked out of him. He grit his teeth together and pulled at his restraints in between coughing and fighting for air. It seemed like ages before Negaduck finally stopped his barrage of kicks. Darkwing was panting for air as he rolled awkwardly onto his back. “That… all you got, evil-doer?” He asked in a strained tone.

Negaduck chuckled lowly and then straddled Darkwing, sitting on top of him in the same spot his foot had connected to the other’s chest multiple times. He laughed at the small grunt that escaped the vigilante’s beak. “Oh no, we’re only getting started.” He pat Darkwing’s cheek a couple times slightly rough.

“You see,” Negaduck scooter down Darkwing’s body until he was straddling his waist, “we’re a lot alike, you and I. I mean we have an ego to match. I’d dare say yours is bigger than mine.” He flicked the tip of Darkwing’s beak. “I _know_ I’m a fantastic fuck. I bet the same can be said about you.”

“W-wait… What?” Darkwing asked with wide, confused eyes. “I mean, of course, I have my talents.” He gulped, hyper aware of just exactly where Negaduck was sitting. “But with you? I think I’d rather you just put me in one of your flimsy death traps.” He scoffed, hoping that the heat he felt rising in his cheeks wasn’t visible.

“They’re not flimsy! They’re well executed; you just get lucky!” Negaduck growled and pulled Darkwing up by the collar of his jacket until they were beak to beak. “Oh, _come on_ , Dorkwing. You’re trying to tell me you’ve never fantasized about this? Bah! You’d lie to little ol’ me?” His grin spread even wider as he reached his free hand down and started palming Darkwing’s growing bulge.

Darkwing was about to argue, but as soon as he opened his mouth, Negaduck dropped him back to the ground. The back of his head hit the concrete hard, making little stars pop up in his vision. “Wouldn’t you rather be robbing a bank or terrorizing citizens?” He asked before he bit his bottom lip.

“What? And miss this chance to terrorize you? Fat chance.” Negaduck reached into his pocket and pulled out a jagged knife. He then haphazardly cut both Darkwing’s jacket and shirt wide open. He earned a hiss from the purple clad duck when the knife nicked his skin. Negaduck licked his lips and threw the knife away from them. He leaned down to look at the cut on his enemy, thrilled at the sight of fresh blood. He flicked his tongue out and licked at the small wound, making the other wince.

“Okay, Negaduck, you’ve ha-“ Darkwing was cut off by his nemesis wrapping a hand around his beak tightly.

“I don’t think so.” Negaduck retorted in a low tone. He pushed Darkwing’s face to the ground while still holding his beak. He used his free hand to grab Darkwing’s shoulder before he leaned down and sunk his teeth into the soft flesh at the crook of his neck. He bit down even harder when he heard Darkwing try to yell through his grip.

Negaduck only let go of the vigilante’s beak whenever he released his own toothy grip from his skin. He pulled up and looked down at Darkwing, who’s breathing had sped up. Negaduck spit out feathers and blood onto the ground beside them. “You taste sweet.” He bent back down and started lapping at the blood and torn flesh, like a cat licking its wounds.

Darkwing’s head felt fuzzy. With every jolt of pain, he felt something else shock his body. His whole face turned bright red when he accidentally let the smallest of moans escape his lips. His body stiffened and he hoped that Negaduck hadn’t heard that shameful noise.

Negaduck sat back up and started roaring with laughter. He gripped his stomach as wave after wave of maniacal laughter overtook him. “You’re actually enjoying this aren’t you?” He stopped laughing just as soon as he began. He stood up, and then hoisted Darkwing to his feet. “Maybe they should call you Darkwing Slut instead.” Negaduck swiftly threw his toy up against a metal beam, pinning him there with his own body.

Darkwing yelped as his head was being bashed again, and his arms and hands pushed roughly against the metal. “Heh, you wish. You talk a big game, Negaduck, but your attempts are just pitiful.” He smirked and spit at the yellow clad duck.

Negaduck wiped the spit from his face as he glared daggers at Darkwing. He pulled his arm back, and punched the other as hard as he could. “You think you can do better?” He punched him again. “I bet you have _soft, gentle_ sex. Ugh!” His fist connected to Darkwing’s face again. “It disgusts me! You’re weak, and you know it. I bet lover boy over there could fuck the daylights out of me, and he’d _thank_ me for it.” When his fist connected again, this time there was a crack.

Darkwing spit out a broken tooth and blood started dribbling out of the corners of his mouth and down his chin. “Leave Launchpad out of this.” His eyes narrowed threateningly. He glanced behind Negaduck, seeing that the lump that was Launchpad still hadn’t moved.

“Oh, hit a nerve did I? Was I right? Your sex life with shit for brains over there must be pretty dull.” Negaduck kept smirking as he watched the blood start to roll down his doppelgänger’s neck. “I could spice it up for ya.” He got closer and licked the trail of blood all the way back to its origin. When he reached Darkwing’s mouth, he shoved his tongue deep inside, reveling in the taste of that sweet, copper liquid.

Darkwing’s eyes widened at the sudden intrusion. He felt the villain’s tongue roll over his. His eyes fluttered slowly closed, and his heart rate quickened. His head was screaming that he should be doing everything in his power to get out of this situation, but a primal need deep down inside of him had control of his body. An almost animalistic moan rumbled through his throat and into Negaduck’s mouth.

Negaduck let out a growl of his own as he grabbed Darkwing’s hat and threw it to the ground. He then gripped the back of Darkwing’s head, pulling it back forcefully as he mashed their beaks roughly together. Their tongues and lips fought for dominance over one another, both trying to be the best. When Negaduck broke their embrace, they were both panting heavily and gulping much needed air.

Negaduck smiled that same toothy grin which was now stained red. He licked his lips, still able to taste his enemy’s blood on them. “I didn’t think you had it in ya. What would your little boy toy think if he saw you now?”

Darkwing reared his head back, then head butted Negaduck with as much force as he could muster. Which happened to be quite a bit as Negaduck went flailing backwards, grabbing his head. Darkwing fell to the ground with a thud. He wanted to get up and run to Launchpad, but his head was still spinning from the impact which kept him from even trying.

Negaduck recovered more quickly and he was back at Darkwing’s side in a flash. He grabbed the vigilante by the neck and lifted him off the ground. He threw another punch at his face, reopening the wound in his mouth. Then he tossed Darkwing violently to the ground. “Ugh, as much as I admire your will to survive, I hate how much spirit you have.” He went over and knelt down beside Darkwing, pulling him onto his back.

“As much as I admire your detail to knot tying, I just plain hate you so if you could y’know just let me go.” Darkwing furrowed his brow and pulled his wrists around, wishing he could wipe away the blood from his mouth.

“No chance, Ducky. I’m not done with you yet.” Negaduck wiped his fingers through the pooled blood in the corners of Darkwing’s mouth. He then shoved his fingers into the other’s mouth. “Lick them.” He ordered.

Darkwing rolled his eyes, and hesitantly obeyed. The taste of copper in his mouth was so overwhelming, he was almost grateful for something to break through that awful taste. He swirled his tongue around Negaduck’s fingers. He kept his eyes averted, aware of the hungry stare Negaduck was giving him.

Negaduck snickered as he pulled his hand out of the vigilante’s mouth. His fingers were covered in blood and saliva. “Heh. Good job.” He placed his non wet hand on Darkwing’s lower back, sitting him up and pulling him closer. He was practically cradling the so called do-gooder. He brought his wet fingers down to hover over Darkwing’s entrance.

“Wait a second! You weren’t kidding?” Darkwing’s eyes widened with realization. “You.. You can’t be serious!”

“I don’t kid around, babe.” Negaduck smirked mischievously.

Darkwing let out a screeching yelp when Negaduck’s fingers abruptly slammed inside of him. The villain just laughed as he pushed his fingers as deep as he could physically get them. Darkwing felt the corners of his eyes start to water as Negaduck started scissoring his fingers roughly. Darkwing bit his lip. He could feel his insides slowly being stretched out.

Negaduck just chuckled as he started pumping his fingers in and out of the vigilante. He would pull them almost all the way out, and then ram them deep inside. He felt his fingers becoming dry, so he began to finger the masked hero with an unrivaled ferocity.

Darkwing let out small cries of pain each time Negaduck slid his fingers into him. He grit his teeth and closed his eyes as he nuzzled his face into Negaduck’s chest. “That hurts…” He mumbled as he tilted his head up towards Negaduck’s neck.

“That’s the point, idiot.” Negaduck laughed and just pulled Darkwing’s body closer to his. He kept moving his fingers in and out, feeling himself getting excited from the action. He could feel his bulge pressing against the hero’s side. He felt Darkwing tighten around his fingers from the pain, which only made it hurt worse.

Darkwing groaned, but leaned up slight and put his beak against the villain’s neck. When Negaduck thrust especially hard into him, Darkwing wrapped his mouth around his neck, biting down. He’d bite down harder and harder each time Negaduck pushed his fingers deep inside. It wasn’t long until he tasted blood and feathers in his mouth.

“Jokes on you, airhead,” Negaduck said breathily, his grip on Darkwing tightening, “I like it rough.”

“Well, _I don’t._ ” Darkwing hissed into the others neck.

Negaduck shook his head as he slowly pulled his fingers out. “Pah! Fine. I’m only giving you so much leniency though.” He brought his fingers to mouth and spit on them before sliding them back inside his captured hero.

Darkwing let out a low moan at the feeling of being penetrated once more. He could feel Negaduck teasing, stretching, playing with his insides. He was still being rough, but made sure that his fingers were well lubricated. Darkwing began his tirade on the villain’s neck again. He nipped and suckled on the soft feathers and flesh, earning grunts and moans from his enemy.

It wasn’t long before they both felt themselves become unsheathed. It only made them breath harder, play, and taste each other more fervently. Negaduck was practically laying on top of Darkwing at this point, his thrusts rocking the hero’s body. Their mouths had found each other’s and their beaks were smashed together. They were moaning into each other’s mouths and breathing one another’s air.

“Oh my head… DW?”

Darkwing quickly pulled his mouth away from Negaduck’s. “L-Launchpad?!” He couldn’t help but let out little grunts each time his enemy rammed his fingers into him. “Stop… Stop!” He yelled as he wiggled around furiously. “Launchpad, are you alright?”

“Great. You know just how to ruin a good time.” Negaduck growled and pulled his fingers out. He pushed Darkwing away from him, back onto the concrete. He stood up and turned towards Launchpad with an angry, crazed look.

“Oh, uh, hi. DW, what’s goin on?” Launchpad asked as he scooted on his butt to get closer to them. He noticed all the blood and how disheveled Darkwing Duck looked. “Are _you_ okay?”

“I’m fine, Launchpad.” Darkwing rolled around until he was able to sit on his knees. He kept his gaze down as his cheeks turned red with embarrassment.

“Enough of this, gooey, caring shit.” Negaduck grabbed the knife from earlier off of the ground and started walking towards Launchpad.

Darkwing snarled and leapt forward. He landed right in front of Negaduck who tripped over his body. “I said to leave him out of this!”

Negaduck was sprawled out on the concrete. The knife had flown out of his hand. He crawled back to his feet and screeched in anger. “You think I care what you said, maggot?!” He rushed over to Darkwing and picked him up. Just as soon as he picked him up, he slammed him back down onto the ground on his back. There was another crack when the vigilante’s head met the concrete.

Darkwing grunted and blinked the new stars away. He felt Negaduck straddle him again, but this time he was sitting on top of his full erection. The vigilante whimpered at the touch, his body betraying him, asking for more.

Instead, Negaduck placed both hands around his throat. His eyes glinted with murderous intent as he started to squeeze. Darkwing gagged and pulled at his binds. Negaduck leaned forward putting more pressure on both Darkwing’s neck and his protruding member.

“D-Darkwing!” Launchpad called out worriedly.

Darkwing let out a soft, strangled moan. His vision was starting to get blurry and dark around the edges. He wheezed as he tried to get more air, but only caused Negaduck to squeeze tighter. He tried to speak but only choked noises escaped his throat. His eyes fluttered and tears streamed down his face. He rocked his hips upwards, managing to rub against Negaduck’s own erection. The vigilante’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, his jaw dropped slightly, and his tongue lolled out to the side. Even though he was slowly losing consciousness, he had this goofy grin on his face.

Negaduck had a twisted smile as he let go of the other’s neck. “Oh wow…” He whistled as he leaned back to take a good look at the drooling mess that was Darkwing Duck. He noticed that the hero was dripping precum onto his stomach.

Darkwing took a deep breath and was panting, trying to get as much air back into his lungs as he could. “You… could have… killed me!” He spoke between breaths.

“Heh. That _was_ my intention, but you seemed to be enjoying it a bit much.” Negaduck chuckled and stood up. “Hey, _sidekick_ , did you know your little hero was such a kinky bitch?”

Launchpad was only a few feet away at this point. He looked furious, with teary eyes, as he pulled and tugged at his own binds. “Drake… I can’t break free…”

“L.. LP…” Darkwing rolled onto his side, looking at Launchpad. “Hey, it’s okay, buddy.” He shook his head and blinked away the last of the blurriness out of his eyes. He snapped his head to glare up at Negaduck. “If you’re _not_ going to kill me, are we done here?”

“Hmmm…” Negaduck tapped his chin in thought. “I’m having too much fun to quit now. How about we make a deal, huh? You, me, and your little boyfriend have some fun, and… I won’t kill the both of you.”

Darkwing looked over at Launchpad who was looking at him with big, puppy eyes filled with worry. The vigilante felt his heart break a little at the look. He looked back at Negaduck with a sigh. “It seems you’re not giving us much of a choice.”

“Nope.”

“Counteroffer. Do whatever you want to me, but _you_ don’t touch Launchpad. He’s mine, _understand_?” Darkwing snarled.

“Oh, kinky _and_ possessive, huh? And you think we’re so different.” Negaduck snickered as he went to go pick up his knife. “Whatever. I didn’t want your oversized dummy anyways.” He walked over to Launchpad and cut the ropes around his ankles.

“Get up.” Negaduck ordered before he walked back over to Darkwing. He flipped the hero onto his stomach and began cutting the back of his jacket and shirt. He laughed every time he heard Darkwing hiss in pain when the knife cut his skin instead of the fabric.

In no time at all, Darkwing was laying there, completely naked besides his mask, and covered in new cuts. “There’s an easier way to take someone’s clothes off.” Darkwing mumbled snidely.

“It’s not as fun, though.” Negaduck grabbed grabbed Darkwing by the neck and then tossed him towards Launchpad. “Get on your knees and get to work, Dipwing.”

Darkwing rolled his eyes and groaned in annoyance. “Some villain you are.” He mumbled under his breath as he shuffled on his knees closer to Launchpad. “You know, this would be easier if I could use my hands.” He started using his teeth to work around the buttons and zippers on Launchpad’s pants.

“Don’t push it, babe.” Negaduck growled, but he had an intrigued look on his face as he watched, and started stroking himself.

Darkwing managed to undo Launchpad’s pants, which fell down to his ankles. He stuck his beak in the bulge of feathers and used his tongue to search for Launchpad’s hidden member. He looked up to see a nervous Launchpad looking back down at him. “It’s okay, honey.” Darkwing said soothingly.

“You know I’m not good under pressure.” Launchpad whined. “And… you’re all hurt and stuff.” He looked at Darkwing’s beak where he had been punched which was starting to turn a nasty purple. His cheek and eye were also starting to slightly swell up. He was covered in dried blood and fresh blood, and the bite on his shoulder looked especially nasty.

“Think of it as if we just came home from a mission.” Darkwing nuzzled Launchpad with the tip of his beak with a soft smile on his face. “We’re still pumped full of adrenaline from fighting and _beating_ the bad guys. There’s no one else but me and you.” He said gently and then trailed his tongue through the feathers. “I’d tell you I love you, and you would _show_ me how you feel.”

Launchpad let out a sigh as his newfound erection became unsheathed and bounced in Darkwing’s face. He looked down at his partner with so much love in his eyes. “Oh, DW…” He breathed out in a husky tone.

Darkwing felt a chill travel down his spine, causing his own member to throb. He grinned and then ran his tongue from the base of Launchpad to his tip. When he reached the tip, he slowly slid his whole mouth over the shaft. He hummed when he heard Launchpad moan softly. He started bobbing his head back and forth, taking Launchpad’s entire length in his mouth with each stroke. He closed his eyes and moaned. He felt himself twitching, dripping, and feeling neglected, but extremely aroused. He opened his eyes again to look back up at his lover as he started kissing his shaft gently.

“Okay, okay. Enough of this sappy bullshit.” Negaduck exclaimed. He walked over to the two, and grabbed the back Darkwing’s head. He shoved his face into Launchpad’s crotch, making his member hit the back of his throat.

Both Launchpad and Darkwing cried out in a mixture of shock and pleasure. Negaduck smirked and kept his hand firmly on Darkwing, keeping him in place. Darkwing tried to pull away, but Negaduck just kept ramming his face back towards Launchpad. Darkwing started gagging slightly, and the convulsions in the back of his throat around Launchpad’s tip caused the pilot to let out a string of moans.

Negaduck chuckled mischievously as he placed his free hand on top of Darkwing’s beak, covering his nostrils. Darkwing kept gagging and making noises as he tried to breath and break free from the villain’s grip. He couldn’t help the moans that escaped every now and then as well. Slobber started spilling from the corners of the vigilante’s mouth and dripping on the floor.

Negaduck cackled and let go of Darkwing. He watched as the hero once again was fighting for air. “Admit it, you’re _loving_ this.” He knelt down and firmly grabbed Darkwing’s erection, making the masked hero gasp loudly. He moved his hand tantalizingly slow.

“Gh… If… you’re going to do it… then _do_ it.” Darkwing growled as he glowered at Negaduck.

“You are _full_ of surprises, babe.” Negaduck licked his lips and then grabbed Darkwing’s hips. He hoisted him off of the ground so that he was suspended between himself and Launchpad. He quickly thrust forward, inserting himself roughly into the hero. When he thrust forward, Launchpad was shoved deep down his throat again.

Negaduck spit down onto his own member as he pulled out of Darkwing before continuing to pump himself inside of the vigilante. He rammed every single inch of himself into the other and was rewarded with groans that were a mix of pain and pleasure. Darkwing also made gagging sounds each time he was pushed forward and Launchpad was shoved down his throat.

Launchpad’s moans grew more frequent and he started panting from all the stimulation. He grunted as he started unconsciously rocking his hips in rhythm with Negaduck’s thrusts. He cried out zealously with one last thrust as he felt himself release. His seed just kept coming, and what Darkwing couldn’t swallow, started leaking from the corners of his beak. Launchpad pulled himself away but bent his knees so that Darkwing’s chin rest on top of him.

Negaduck looked pleased at the look of pure ecstasy on Launchpad’s face. He pulled out of Darkwing and flipped him around so the back of his head laid on Launchpad. The villain spread Darkwing’s legs and fit himself through them, so that Darkwing’s legs were wrapped around him, but still bound at the ankle. He then spit on himself one more time before slipping back inside of the vigilante.

Darkwing let out a surprised moan when Negaduck suddenly gripped his erection. He started to stroke him in time with his rough, fast paced thrusts. They stared each other in the eyes, neither able, or wanting, to look away. They could see it in each other’s eyes how close they were. They both were breathing heavily, grunting, and moaning.

Darkwing threw his head back as he finally came. His hot seed spilled all over Negaduck’s hand and onto his own chest and stomach. Only seconds after he finished, Negaduck did a final thrust into the hero as he too filled Darkwing with his hot mess. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, catching their breath and getting their thoughts together.

Negaduck pulled out of his enemy and globs of his seed spilled out onto the concrete. He chuckled and detangled himself from Darkwing’s legs. “Well, boys, that was fun. I thought about killing you anyways, but… let’s just say I’ll be in touch again.” He pulled the knife out and dropped it to the ground near the hero and his sidekick. Then, in a puff of smoke, he was gone.

“Wait! Get back here, Negaduck!” Darkwing called out angrily as he flopped on the ground like a fish.

Launchpad walked over to the knife and kicked it over to Darkwing. “Uh, DW, I think he’s gone…” He mumbled.

“I know he’s gone, Launchpad!” Darkwing groaned. He sat up and brought his knees to his chest, laying his forehead on his knees. “Ugh, how embarrassing…” His cheeks flushed red as he thought about the events that had just transpired. “Just… untie me, Launchpad. We should get home and clean up.”

Launchpad sighed and then sat down back to back with Darkwing. Once he cut the hero’s binds, Darkwing took the knife to cut his ankles free. After that, he cut Launchpad’s remaining restraints as well.

Darkwing crossed his arms over his chest, holding himself tight. “I can’t go out there naked!” He barked and whined.

Launchpad had finished buttoning his pants back up and was now unzipping his jacket. “C’mere.” He scooped Darkwing into his arms, and stuffed him underneath his jacket before zipping it back up.

“I…” Darkwing blushed and wrapped his arms around Launchpad’s chest. “I guess this will work.” He grumbled as his eyes started slowly closing. His body was screaming, making him aware of how sore he actually was. He went sort of limp as he cuddled into Launchpad, feeling the inevitability of passing out.

“Let’s get you home, DW.” Launchpad said quietly. He smiled when all he got was a soft grunt in response. He wrapped his arms around the smaller duck protectively as he started making his way back home.


End file.
